


Пиратская копия

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, PWP, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Азирафаэль отказал Кроули, тот решает напиться и встречает старого знакомого.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокого рейтинга 2021





	Пиратская копия

Кроули гнал на всех парах, не замечая пешеходов и другие автомобили. Он был зол. Азирафаэль подпустил его как никогда близко, а потом продинамил. Они уже избавились от половины одежды, и Кроули подбирался к молнии на брюках Азирафаэля, когда тот завел очередную шарманку про «я ангел, а ты демон, мы не должны». И Кроули психанул. Сбежал, хлопнув дверью, и умчался в ночь. Нет, отчасти он понимал Азирафаэля: тот беспокоился в первую очередь о Кроули. Узнай кто-нибудь об их связи — и не поздоровится обоим. Но зачем тогда приглашать Кроули к себе, отвечать на его поцелуи и толкать на диван?

Кроули злился не столько оттого, что ему не перепало, сколько от нерешительности ангела. Сегодняшний вечер показал: сколько бы Кроули ни доказывал, что Азирафаэль для него важнее Ада, он все равно останется в первую очередь демоном, а уже потом другом.

Кроули затормозил у здания с яркой вывеской. Клуб или бар — неважно, лишь бы наливали, да покрепче. Кроули вошел внутрь и щелкнул пальцами. Один из столиков тут же освободился, а официант принес бутылку виски и бокал. Однако прежде чем начать заливать плохое настроение, Кроули решил освежиться. Он направился в туалет. Людишки разбегались с его пути, и в туалетной комнате он оказался один. Кроули плеснул в лицо холодной водой и оперся о раковину. Злость медленно уходила, уступая место обиде. Теперь-то точно можно провести остаток ночи, проклиная ангела, жалея себя и напиваясь.

За спиной Кроули что-то стукнуло и послышалось сдавленное мычание. В одной из кабинок явно кто-то был, притом не один. Это раздосадовало Кроули еще сильнее, он обернулся и уже приготовился щелкать пальцами, сотворяя нечто гнусное, но тут дверца отворилась, и Кроули замер. На секунду ему показалось, что Азирафаэль последовал за ним, но он быстро понял, что ошибся. 

На земле живет множество людей, и принято считать, что все они разные. Однако на деле найти двух одинаковых не так уж и сложно. А уж за шесть тысяч лет Кроули встречал людей, как две капли воды похожих на него самого или на Азирафаэля. Один из них стоял сейчас перед ним. Правда, это был не человек, да и отличия все же имелись, тем не менее сходство было неоспоримое.

— Мастер Кроули! — воскликнул Аро, глава вампирского клана Вольтури. — Давно не виделись! Какими судьбами в наши края?

Аро быстро стер с губ следы крови и прикрыл за собой дверь кабинки, в которой явно осталось мертвое тело. Разбираться с вампирами у Кроули не было желания, поэтому он решил сделать вид, что ничего не заметил.

— Собираюсь выпить, — пожал плечами он.

— Могу я предложить свою компанию? — воодушевился Аро.

Кроули подумал, что пить в компании кого-то, кто безумно похож на Азирафаэля, после того как тот его продинамил, не самая лучшая идея, но махнул рукой и пригласил Аро следовать за ним. 

Кроули щелканул пальцами, материализовав второй бокал для Аро, и налил виски себе и ему. Аро вежливо пододвинул к себе бокал, но пить не стал. Вампиры вообще редко едят и пьют без необходимости. 

— Неужели я настолько плох для него? — сокрушался Кроули, заливая в себя виски. — То есть, разумеется, я плох, я же демон, но после того, через что мы вместе прошли, неужели я не заслужил?.. Я не знаю. Пусть не секса — банальной определенности. Да — да, нет — нет. 

Кроули снова налил и выпил. 

— Хотя знаешь что? — продолжил он. — От секса я бы тоже не отказался. То есть наши отношения выше банальной похоти. И я бы даже думать не смел, если бы он сам не предложил. Но я был уже почти раздет! И возбужден! 

— Кто вообще в здравом уме способен вам отказать? — удивился Аро.

Кроули отмахнулся и приложился к бутылке. Вампиры — порождение Ада. Для них демоны — все равно что ангелы для простых смертных. Однако восторг в глазах Аро был вполне искренним. Восторг на лице, так похожем на Азирафаэля.

Кажется, Аро понял, о чем подумал Кроули. Может, прочел мысли, а может, просто догадался. Так или иначе, он подался навстречу Кроули, перекинул через него ногу и уселся верхом. Кроули хотел его оттолкнуть, но вспомнил, как совсем недавно целовал Азирафаэля, и возбуждение вернулось. Аро это понял. Он прильнул ближе, провел по шее Кроули языком и прошептал:

— Все, что пожелаете, мастер Кроули. Только скажите. Или подумайте. 

Кроули выронил из рук бутылку и тяжело сглотнул. Хотел он одного — Азирафаэля рядом, но раз уж тот сам его прогнал, сойдет и пиратская копия.

— Мне нравится твое лицо, — сказал Кроули. — А одежда — нет.

Он щелкнул пальцами, и Аро остался обнаженным. Кроули провел ладонью по его бледному плечу. Азирафаэль тоже бледный, но не настолько. Впрочем, в свете ламп клуба кожа Аро отливала красным, а глаза казались черными. Кроули огляделся. Не то чтобы его интересовало мнение окружающих, но все же было приятно убедиться, что на них не смотрят. Аро умел контролировать людей.

Кроули жадно облизнулся. Алкоголь и нереализованное возбуждение начинали изматывать. Трахать кого-то, ужасно похожего на Азирафаэля, казалось неправильным, однако помучиться моральной дилеммой Кроули не успел. Аро потянулся к его брюкам и быстро расстегнул молнию, высвобождая возбужденный член. Пару раз он провел по нему кулаком, заставляя стать еще тверже, а затем направил его в себя. Кроули сдавленно застонал, стиснул бедра Аро, заставляя опуститься быстрее. Лицо Аро исказилось гримасой удовольствия. Интересно, Азирафаэль так же прикрывал бы глаза, когда Кроули в него входил бы? Так же приоткрывал бы рот? Смотрел бы на Кроули с вожделением?

Аро начал двигаться, и Кроули подавался ему навстречу. С Азирафаэлем он был бы нежен, но с Аро можно было позволить выплеснуть накопившееся желание. Кроули быстро подбрасывал бедра, и Аро послушно опускался на его член, позволяя проникать так глубоко, как хотелось Кроули. С его нечеловеческими возможностями это могло продолжаться очень долго и разнообразно. Однако Кроули не хотелось долго и разнообразно, ему нужно было сбросить напряжение. Он дернул Аро на себя и кончил в него. 

Пока Кроули приходил в себя, Аро вылизывал его шею. Наверняка боролся с искушением попробовать на вкус кровь демона. Кроули отстранил его и щелчком пальцев вернул одежду. 

— Оставь меня, — велел он. 

Бутылка виски оказалась на полу пустой. Не беда, Кроули тут же принесли другую. 

— Я мог бы… — начал Аро.

— Уйди, — буркнул Кроули, наполняя бокал.

В руках Аро появилась визитная карточка, и он оставил ее на столе рядом с бутылкой.

— Звоните, мастер Кроули, в любое время, когда …

Кроули пристально на него посмотрел, и Аро осекся. Кроули мог бы поклясться, что тот хотел сказать: «Когда вам снова откажут». Аро оказался умнее.

— Когда вам что-то понадобится, — закончил он.

Он исчез так стремительно, как могут только вампиры. А Кроули остался заливать обиду и чувство вины. К утру он решил, что позовет Азирафаэля в ресторан, когда приведет себя в порядок. Аро — неплохой вариант на одну ночь, может быть на несколько. Но никто не заменит Кроули его ангела. Даже если этот кто-то — его копия.


End file.
